


Vanya Braginsky and the Philosopher's Stone

by soporQueen



Series: The Chronicles of Vanya James Potter-Braginsky [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soporQueen/pseuds/soporQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia is visiting England (the country, not its representation) and discovered a neglected, if not abused, boy. True to his nickname as /Mother/ Russia, he decides to take him in. What will happen when Harry, taking on the name Vanya, goes to Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Strangers and "Freaks"

In the town of Surrey-England's domain, obviously-there was a family with a secret. The man watching Number Four, Privet Drive figured that out immediately. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it had to be important. Otherwise he wouldn't be there. He pulled a bottle of vodka out of the pocket of his coat and pouted when he saw it was empty.  
“Well, I'll just have to get some more, da?” The anthropomorphic form of the Russian State said to himself. Sensing a presence, he turned suddenly. “Who is it? Have you come become one with Mother Russia, da?”  
Bright green eyes met vivid purple. Russia blinked. The only person he knew with eyes that green was England. “Who are you? Are you a Russian ambassador? Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the Prime Minister and the Queen? If you're actually serious about that, that is...”  
“Da, I guess you could say that I'm an ambassador. My name is Ivan Braginsky. What is yours?” The scarf-wearing Nation was slightly disappointed that the boy-who-had-black-hair-and-glasses hadn't answered his question. However, he was amused that such a small child was somewhat aware of politics.*  
“Harry Potter. Oh, please don't tell my Aunt and Uncle that I told you! I don't want to be punished for talking to a stranger! It's really uncomfortable in my cupbo—bedroom!” The boy said, panicked. Russia did not miss the fact that the boy, Harry, had switched what he was saying mid-word.  
“You were about to say cupboard, da? That is not a proper place for a child to be. I will have to visit this aunt and uncle of yours. This is your house, da? They need to be taught a lesson. Kolkolkolkolkolkol...” Russia's voice was innocent, but the water pipe he was pulling out told a different story. He made sure not to let Harry see it, as it might frighten the child.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Harry was not sure what this big man—his name was Mr. Braginsky, right?--meant, but he answered the question anyways. “Yeah, this is our house. Um, is it okay if I ask a question?”  
He could hear something kind of like a bell tolling coming from the man in the coat, but received no answer other than, “You want to not live with them, da?”  
“Well, of course not, Mr. Braginsky, but I don't want to burden anyone with my freakishness...” Harry trailed off, accidentally letting slip that he wasn't normal, and immediately wishing that the words would not register in the big man's mind.  
To his astonishment, all that he received in response was an unintelligible mutter, and then, “Well why don't you come live with me? I could be considered a freak too—for different reasons, but in reality, neither of us are freaks, we're just not boring.”  
“I would love to leave the Dursleys, bu—but we've just met! It would be weird!” Harry stammered.  
“Da, but there's no way I'd let you go back to them as they have abused or at least neglected you and that is unforgivable.” Mr. Braginsky's Russian accent was thickening, and the bell noise was getting louder. He raised his large, black-gloved hand and knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. The Dursleys were not going to be happy.


	2. Of Meetings and Phone Calls

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (or England, if you will) sighed. It had been a little over two years since the “Boy-Who-Lived” had disappeared, his relatives-there was no way England was going to refer to them as the boy's _family_ -all strangled to death. Harry wasn't in the UK anymore, he would know. None of the other nations had alerted him about Harry being in their countries. Not that he would expect them to. Well, if Harry was still alive, he'd be getting his letter today. England hoped the boy was safe-if he was anything like his parents, he would be a trouble magnet. England was going to be meeting with what was once considered the Allies today, as well. He got out some teabags. Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Goodbye Mother!” The boy that Russia had saved said, hugging the Slavic nation. “Have fun at the meeting!” His name had been legally changed to Vanya James Potter-Braginsky as soon as they had gotten to Russia. He had also been legally adopted, so it was fitting that he would learn the truth about the countries. He had promptly given his new father the nickname Mother so he could talk about him around humans without suspicion—for example, in this airport.

“Увидимся,Vanya! I'll be back later tonight, so you're in charge for today!” Russia returned with a smile. Vanya could speak Russian fluently now, but English still came more naturally to him, so that's what they were speaking. Vanya's appearance had gradually changed ever since he was adopted. Other than the whole being much better fed thing, his hair had slowly changed colour until it was the same colour as his guardian's, he had gotten new glasses(half-frame, square framed ones), and his “Aunt” Ukraine had made him a scarf to match Russia's. Also, he now knew he had magic, and was less prone to accidental bursts of it. Russia leaned in, adjusted Vanya's scarf, and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. “If you get your letter while I'm gone, call me, okay?”

Vanya nodded quickly. “Of course! Don't hurt anyone today, okay?”

“Mhm!” Russia returned the nod. “I'll do my best!” He had learned from Vanya that the majority of people aren't as likely to be your friend if you hurt them, and he wanted everyone to be his friend! “I'm heading to London now!” After one last hug, he boarded the plane.

“Счастливого пути!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada sighed. His brother had completely forgotten they were supposed to meet at the airport. Not that he was surprised. “Come on Kuma, we'll be late if we don't hurry. Alfred's probably already there.” He picked up his polar bear, responding to the inevitable “Who are you?” with a quiet “I'm Canada.” Well, hopefully the meeting wouldn't turn out too terribly. Canada snickered to himself as he remembered what had happened last time the six of them were alone in a room together. He would never forget the look on Papa France's face at all the food wasted during the food fight. It had been at America's place, of course. Before he knew it, he was in front of the meeting building. Well, here goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

England stood up, doing a quick headcount to make sure all five-no, _six_ -of them were present. “Now that we're all here, this meeting can start. I have called you all here today bec—”

“Come on, Iggy! Don't be so formal!” America interrupted, being his usual rude and straightforward self. “It's not like we're in a war anymore! Speaking of which, why did you gather only us?”

“I thought I told you not to call me Iggy!” England reprimanded the younger nation. “And I've already talked to the Nordics and the former Axis.”

“That's all well and good, Angleterre, but why are we here?” France asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I was getting to that, Frog! I have asked you all to be here so I could ask if there were any updates on Harry Potter. I want to know where he is, in the event that he is alive.”

“What if he's perfectly happy where he is now, aru? I mean, you told everyone at that first World Meeting after he disappeared that you looked into his home life and that it wasn't that good.” China interjected.

England was about to give a somehow simultaneously snarky and resigned response, but was interrupted by music.

“Hey! I know that song!” America happily shouted. “It's the Tetris theme song!”

Russia politely smiled at him and told him, “Actually, it is an old folk song that was used as the theme for Tetris. It is called “Коробейники”. Excuse me, but this call is probably important. I'll be back as soon as I'm done.” And he left the room. And of course America tried eavesdropping and failed miserably, due to the bickering of England and France. And of course nobody heard Canada talking to Kumajirou.

~~~~~~~~~~

 _“So you got your letter?”_ Russia whispered into the phone. He didn't want England taking his Vanya away from him, and he probably would if he found out.

 _“Yup! They even used my new name! Isn't that great?”_ He smiled at his adopted son's enthusiasm.

_“It's wonderful! We should probably get our supplies here in England, though, so you have time to readjust. I'll arrange for Lithuania to bring you here after the meeting, okay?”_

_“Okay! I love you Mother! See you later!”_

_“I love you too, Vanya!”_ And with that, Russia hung up. He went back to the meeting, convinced England that he knew nothing about “Harry's” whereabouts, arranged for Vanya to fly to London, and then went to the airport to wait. All in a day's work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I meant to get this chapter up sooner I'm sorry
> 
> The strangulation rather than beating the Dursleys with the pipe was so it wouldn't be so obvious that Russia killed them.
> 
> Is this chapter too rushed? Input is much appreciated.
> 
> Diagon Ally is in the next chapter!
> 
> I still don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Maybe Finland will bring me the ownership of one for Christmas if I'm good this year? But no, they'd be a mess if I owned them.
> 
> The italicized portion was because I didn't want to rely on Google Translate for an entire conversation in Russian.  
> Translation guide:  
> Увидимся-Oveedeemsya-See you (later)  
> Счастливого пути-Schasleevava pootee-Have a nice trip  
> Коробейники-Korobeiniki-Yup, that's "the Tetris song". Look it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.
> 
> This is more of a prologue than a chapter, so I hope my following chapters will be longer. I plan on never abandoning this story, no matter how long I go between updates. Helpful criticism is appreciated, and flames will be ignored. Now sit back and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Edit: So, apparently Braginski would be the Polish spelling and Braginsky is closer to a Russian spelling of Ivan's last name. I will keep that in mind.


End file.
